


Listen To Your Heart

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” </p>
<p>Derek falls completely silent, but Scott notices the slight uptick in heart rate and sudden scent of nervousness filling the air. Scott’s learned over the years to trust what his senses and instincts tell him. Derek taught him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machtaholic (cinderella81)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/gifts).



> Written for a meme for Becky [here](http://hushjustlookpretty.tumblr.com/post/131729892137/scerek-5-for-becky). <3

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  


Derek falls completely silent, but Scott notices the slight uptick in heart rate and sudden scent of nervousness filling the air. Scott’s learned over the years to trust what his senses and instincts tell him. Derek taught him that.

“You _are_ ,” Scott marvels. “But why?”  


“I’m not jealous,” Derek says evenly, but Scott knows he’s lying before he even using his senses. “Why would I be jealous of Liam?”  


Scott wonders that himself, letting himself think about it. “Well, he and I have a close bond because I turned him,” he begins thoughtfully. “We’re pretty much brothers. Oh hey, did I ever tell you I used those lines you used on me when you found out I was a werewolf?”

Derek’s brows furrow. “What?” he questions, completely thrown.

“Yeah, the ‘we’re brothers now’ and ‘the bite is a gift’ thing,” Scott explains, mimicking Derek’s tone of voice then scrunches his nose. “I don’t know why I thought they would work. They never worked back then on me.”  


“Because sometimes you’re still an idiot teenager at heart,” Derek says, almost fondly.  


Scott gives Derek a blinding smile. “Well, yeah. I only just turned 20. I was still a teenager a few months ago,” he points out then shakes his head. “Wait, you’re trying to get me away from the point.”

“You had a point?”   


“Yeah, you’re jealous of Liam! I still don’t get why. If it’s because he’s my beta, that’s stupid,” Scott says.  


Derek scowls, shoulders tense. “Wanting to be part of your pack isn’t stupid.”

Scott stares at Derek, mouth agape. “What?” Derek doesn’t say anything. “Of course you’re part of my pack. You have been since Kate came back to town three years ago.”

“Oh,” Derek murmurs, tension slipping out of him.  


“I thought you knew...” Scott tells him quietly, putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “There’s not really anyone I trust more than you anymore, you know. I trust my pack, but you were there before when I had no idea what I was doing. Hell, I still don’t know what I’m doing...”  


Derek smiles softly. “You always figure out the right thing. Trust-”

“-the instinct, I know,” Scott finishes for him with a chuckle. “Some of the stuff you tell me sticks, you know.”  


“Good,” Derek states as Scott squeezes his shoulder. “I want the next thing I say to stick too.”  


Scott nods, giving his go ahead, but instead, Derek turns his head and captures Scott’s lips in a soft kiss. He didn’t expect it, but Scott kisses back just as softly, enjoying the moment until they break apart.

“Those weren’t words,” Scott whispers against Derek’s mouth.  


“No, they weren’t,” Derek replies, licking his lips.  


“I liked them, though. Say ‘em again? I don’t think I was listening well enough the first time...” Scott says cheekily.  


Derek complies, and this kiss is not nearly as chaste. Scott listens to Derek and adds some words of his own. 


End file.
